A toothbrush is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. Toothbrushes have a handle for gripping and a head which is inserted into a user's mouth for tooth and oral surface cleaning. The head typically has bristles formed of nylon and sometimes also cleaning elements formed from elastomeric materials to perform the cleaning function. Furthermore, some toothbrushes have been developed that include a tongue or soft tissue cleanser formed of an elastomeric material on the opposite surface of the head relative to the bristles. A great deal of innovation goes into the design of each toothbrush in order to have desirable aesthetic appeal while also improving the effectiveness of the toothbrush at performing its cleaning function. In current oral hygiene trends, toothbrushes are being developed that provide oral care benefits in addition to basic tooth cleaning. A need exists for a toothbrush or other oral care implement that has aesthetically pleasing and attractive features while still being effective at removing bacteria from a user's teeth and that offers an additional oral care benefit.